List of Totally Spies episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Totally Spies! from 2001 to 2015 on Cartoon Network and Disney XD. Episodes Season 1: 2001-02 #A Thing For Musicians - November 3, 2001 #The New Jerry - November 4, 2001 #The Get Away - November 10, 2001 #Stuck in Middle Ages with You - November 17, 2001 #Child's Play - December 1, 2001 #Eraser - December 8, 2001 #The Fugitives - December 15, 2001 #Abductions - January 5, 2002 #Model Citizens - January 12, 2002 #Spy Gladiators - January 19, 2002 #Silicon Valley Girls - January 26, 2002 #Queen for a Day - February 9, 2002 #Shrinking - March 2, 2002 #Aliens - March 9, 2002 #Wild Style - March 16, 2002 #Black Widows - March 23, 2002 #Spies vs. Spies - March 30, 2002 #Evil Boyfriend - April 6, 2002 #Game Girls - April 20, 2002 #A Spy is Born I - May 4, 2002 #Passion Patties - May 11, 2002 #Soul Collector - May 18, 2002 #Malled - May 25, 2002 #Do You Believe in Magic? - June 1, 2002 #The Iceman Cometh - June 8, 2002 #Man or Machine - June 15, 2002 Season 2: 2003-04 #Starstruck - August 8, 2003 #I Want My Mummy - August 13, 2003 #Evil Hair Salon - August 14, 2003 #The Yuck Factor - August 15, 2003 #It's How You Play the Game - August 18, 2003 #Here Comes the Sun - August 19, 2003 #Green with N.V. - August 20, 2003 #Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands - August 21, 2003 #I, Dude - August 22, 2003 #Mommies Dearest - August 25, 2003 #Zooney World - August 26, 2003 #First Brat - September 24, 2003 #W.O.W - April 19, 2004 #Stark Raving Mad - April 20, 2004 #S.P.I. - April 21, 2004 #Animal World - April 22, 2004 #Nature Nightmare - April 23, 2004 #Alex Quits - April 26, 2004 #Totally Switched - April 27, 2004 #Ski Trip - April 28, 2004 #The Elevator - April 29, 2004 #Matchmaker - April 30, 2004 #Brain Drain - May 3, 2004 #Fashion Faux Pas - May 4, 2004 #Toying Around - May 5, 2004 #A Spy is Born II - September 19, 2004 Season 3: 2004-05 #Physics 101 Much? - October 3, 2004 #Freaky Circus Much? - October 10, 2004 #Computer Creep Much? - October 17, 2004 #Space Much? - November 7, 2004 #Evil Coffee Shop Much? - November 14, 2004 #Forward to the Past - November 21, 2004 #Planet of the Hunks - November 28, 2004 #Morphing Is Sooo 1987 - December 5, 2004 #The Incredible Bulk - December 12, 2004 #Super Nerd Much? - December 19, 2004 #Dental? More Like Mental - March 6, 2005 #Escape From WOOHP Island - March 13, 2005 #Scam Camp Much? - March 20, 2005 #Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much? - March 27, 2005 #Super Agent Much? - April 3, 2005 #Evil Airlines Much? - April 10, 2005 #Creepy Crawly Much? - April 17, 2005 #Truth or Scare - April 24, 2005 #Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe - May 1, 2005 #Evil Valentine's Day - May 8, 2005 #Halloween - May 9, 2005 #Power Yoga Much? - May 22, 2005 #Head Shrinker Much? - May 29, 2005 #Evil Promotion Much? - July 31, 2005 Season 4: 2006-07 #The Dream Teens - April 3, 2006 #Futureshock! - April 4, 2006 #I Hate The Eighties - April 5, 2006 #The O.P. - April 6, 2006 #Alex Gets Schooled - April 7, 2006 #Mime Your Own Business - April 10, 2006 #Attack of the 50 Foot Mandy - April 11, 2006 #Evil Jerry - April 12, 2006 #0067 - April 13, 2006 #Arnold The Great - April 14, 2006 #Mani-Maniac Much? - April 17, 2006 #Déjà Cruise - April 18, 2006 #Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe - April 19, 2006 #Evil Heiress Much? - April 20, 2006 #Sis-KaBOOM-Bah! - April 21, 2006 #Evil Ice Cream Man Much? - September 30, 2006 #Beauty Is Skin Deep - October 7, 2006 #Like, So Totally Not Spies - March 31, 2007 #The Suavest Spy - April 7, 2007 #Spy Soccer - May 19, 2007 #Spies on the Farm - May 26. 2007 #Spies in Space - June 16, 2007 #Totally Busted - June 30, 2007 Season 5: 2012-13 #Evil Graduation - June 29, 2012 #Evil Roommate - July 6, 2012 #Evil Professor - July 20, 2012 #The Granny - July 27, 2012 #Another Evil Boyfriend - August 10, 2012 #Return of Geraldine - August 24, 2012 #Evil Sorority - September 7, 2012 #Evil Gymnasts - September 14, 2012 #Evil Pizza Guys - September 28, 2012 #Evil Shoe Designer - October 5, 2012 #Virtual Stranger - October 26, 2012 #WOOHPersize Me! - November 9, 2012 #Evil Hotel - December 7, 2012 #Totally Mystery Much? - January 11, 2013 #Evil Sushi Chef (Jazz Hands' Return - Part 1) - January 18, 2013 #Miss Spirit Fingers (Jazz Hands' Return - Part 2) - February 1, 2013 #Mime World (Jazz Hands' Return - Part 3) - February 15, 2013 #Evil Mascot - March 1, 2013 #The Show Must Go On... Or Else - March 8, 2013 #Zero to Hero - March 29, 2013 #WOOHP-tastic! - April 5, 2013 #So Totally Not Groove-y - April 19, 2013 #Ho-ho-ho-no! - April 26, 2013 #Totally Icky! - May 17, 2013 #Totally Dunzo - May 31, 2013